Today, organizers of events such as conventions, conferences, exhibitions, amusement parks, building complex and the like, require manning an event reception(s) that will orderly register each visitor. Such registration requires obtaining and verifying the visitor's ID and produces an individual printed badge. The badge then serve as an identification means at each site he visits and simplify the process of exchanging digital information. The badge can also serve as a means for the event organizers to collect information about his interests, for future marketing purposes.
This then requires a manual registration process at the event entrance. It also requires the visitor to present his badge at each site or station, which he often fails to do.
It is thus desirable to automate this procedure and have a system that will be able to easily acquire identification information from each visitor and produce a badge that will automatically register him at each site he visits, without the need for a manual reception of the visitor and without having him to present himself at each site stations or do any other activity.